1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a liquid-cooled permanent mold for the continuous casting of metals.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a mold is known from DE 102 37 472. In the application of such mold plates in continuous casting plants, because of the high heat supply from the casting process, unexpectedly high local thermal loads may occur in response to certain process parameters.